


Little Lamb

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Red is the biggest asshole. A huge powerful client of the Saffron Club, a Club where you could choose a boy for your pleasure.Red picks Jack for his activity knowing that he would do only pleasurable things...for himself. Not caring about Jacks Comfort. After all what are whores for? For your own pleasure, aren't they?
Relationships: Red/Jack, Sean McLoughlin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> RED ROUTE!
> 
> If you picked Red you need to remember that I am not going to go lightly with this asshole. He is the worst and even if I will start soft at first. It will go darker in the future. I will try to add warnings at the end notes.  
> Be careful, stay safe!

Man with red hair busted into the hall like he owned it. Brown eyes watched the room like he was looking for a prey. Checking out every man staying there in those loose clothes. He licked his lips and walked to the man suited in white. 

He pointed to the young boy with brown hair. Skinny build and blue eyes. Those blues so beautiful he felt shiver run down his spine. He was sure they could form so many tears. 

Owner called him by the name, but really who cares about the name in this. He was just his toy to play with. The boy walked forward, his arms crossed hiding his naked belly. Weird, huh? Weren't they supposed to present themselves not hide?

But it did not matter; he will make sure the guy will not touch himself in some time. Boy straightened his posture once the owner of the club told him to show himself. 

Red haired man was ready to put his chin to check his mouth like he is a horse. The owner grunted on that. 

Smirk was visible on the clients face. He asked for the ropes and headed to the right room. Pulling the boy by hair behind himself. The blue eyed boy did not even cry out. Nice. 

  
  


Jack was made to kneel on the bed. Hands tied behind him. Cloth put in his mouth. He was naked. Scratch marks already on his back. Air leaving his nose. He was trying to focus on the breathing. Ignoring the pain he received. 

Man behind fully clothed. Half hard dick pressed on his ripped blue jeans. He sure was liking to be in control. He shoved Jack's shoulder down making him fall face first into the sheets of the bed. 

Jack was hiding himself as much as he could there was not even an agreement for the safe word, not even the sign that Jack could stop the man from going too far, nothing. Jack was at loss. His lips gagged and man constantly shoving him around. This time the paddle was taken in hand. Strong hit to his tights, making his skin red and swollen. 

Jack was biting the cloth. Drool falling down his lips.

“You are such a perfect whore.” He heard in his ear when the man once again hit him, harder than before. Yelp leaving the boy's lips. “A cute boy that loves to be punished.” Another hit and then hand pinching the harmed skin.” You have no idea how grateful I am.” He tossed the paddle to the side and grabbed Jack’s hair. “To have willing toys like you. Without those stupid safe words or signs and all of this safe bullshit.” He licked a line on his cheek. “Just for me, to use.”

He squeezed boys tight wanting for little cuts to let the blood out. Pearls of red liquid leaving Sean’s skin.

Jack's tears were falling down and leaving little drops on the white sheets. The sting was strong, his tights shivering with the pain. He was about to say pleads, but the man seemed to enjoy every his little sob. 

Red pushed Jacks back down, holding his hips to make him arch in the perfect curve. 

Jack was about to scream in the cloth when the man made him arch even more by pushing his elbow between Jack's shoulder blades and pulling Brown locks back. Sick cracks left Sean's body. Thankfully only a warning for too much straining of his spine. The man smiled and kissed between shoulder blades, Loving every whimper that left Jack's lips. 

Jack was trembling badly, his hands crushed between the man's body and his back. Fingers curled in wrong directions, thankfully not broken. 

Oh Red would love to break this boy's bone. Just for the sheer need of hearing his painful screams. But for now he had better plans, he took off the gag in the boy’s lips. Now every weak „please” so pained and broken was going to his groin, making him hard. He moved his hips and pushed into the crack of the boy’s ass. He was waiting, he wanted to do more before he would pull out his cock and just fuck this boy into the mattress. 

His clothed cock rubbed its way between Sean’s cheek and scrapped with the metal zip on his shaved ass. Hiss left his lips, Cheek pressed to the tear and drool stained sheets. 

“Mm, you are so sweet like this, so nicely presented.” The man was speaking right into his ear, still laying on his back, making the strain of boys back more and more painful. 

“Please.” Muffled hoarse voice left his lips. “Stop.” He asked not used to the amount of pain this man was putting him through.

“Oh.” The man moved and straightened himself. Leaving Jack’s body for a moment. And a sigh left the boy's lips. Hoping that this was over, that the man understood, but once he let himself close his eyes for just a second he felt strong grip on his hair. Pulled backward to hit the man's chest with his back. 

“I will stop.” The man whispered hungrily. “But when I'm done eating you, my little lamb.” He licked Jack’s chin all over from the jaw to the temple. Testing the sweat on his skin. 

Jack sobbed. Ugly Sob, embarrassing enough for him. He is trashing, wants to break free, cause it's too much, he can't do anything more. But the man seems to not notice the struggle he is putting. Too weak for the much bigger man. 

Red shoves him down and turns around. Jack lands painfully on his tied hands, positioned weirdly. They dig badly into his back, but the man seems not wanting to fix his positions, he moves his knees to the side and slaps the inner side of his tights, watching the soft cock bouncing. 

“Oh, my lamb, you are not hard at all, hmm?” Of course not, Jack is in too much pain and it's not pleasurable at all. “I will help you with it.” Strong hand grips on Jack's member, too tightly, too roughly for his liking, and Jack's hips jump afraid of what this man will do next. 

Jack screams when the hand slaps his member as well, a bigger man looking at every little tremble of his body, licking his lips with pure lust.

“So pretty.“ He says. Hitting Jack's tights. No more slaps, just a full fist in the stomach lands on Jack's body and the boy can't even curl on himself. Hands digging in his back and knees spread wide for the man to see how redness is spreading on his whole body, every hit and bite visible now. 

After the man leans down and bites his collarbone. Jack stops asking, stops saying anything just sobs and whimpers, cause every bite is harder than the last his stomach has now huge bruise, blood forming under painfully deep teeth marks. 

Jack hears man sigh with relief. Pants pulled down and hard big cocks shows in his vision. Jack is scared because there are earrings visible on the underside of the man's shaft. Small little black loops, that will probably hook on his flesh. He is not into this, he does not want this. But he has no choice once the man hits him in the face, dislocating his jaw. 

Jack wants to scream but the movement itself causes more pain, and he tries badly to shut himself up, god it hurts. Please stop. Please.

Red is spreading his legs and shoving his hard cock right into the boy's hole, so nicely prepared even if he would prefer for them to leave the boy as tight as possible. He himself enjoyed a little bit of strain on his dick and even more when he could see the blood falling down the whores cheeks. He pushes hard right into the hole. Whole dick piercing the boy. Audible whimper leaving brown haired boys lips. 

Purple bruises already forming on the boy's chin spreading down to his neck and up to his lips. 

Red enjoys this, he enjoys the color that boy has on his body. Every purple and yellow bruise, every red mark and scratch, every little bloody dot, and teeth mark covering this white skin. He loved it. He pushed deeply just for the sake of seeing the boy cry in pain. Just for the sake of those rings inside to brush more into the heated flesh. He was going to fuck him so roughly, the boy will not be able to walk. 

And he did, every thrust was harder than the one before every thrust was making him closer to the climax. He was already sickly close when he saw that boy cry out in pain after this one beautiful hit.    
Next time he will try something more with him. Something to make himself come still in jeans.   
  
He pushes hard. Jack's hand was still crushed under him in the worst position digging in his spine and curving him painfully. Jaw bruised and sore every whimper caused more tears every sigh was audible with how hoarse his throat was. And he could taste the tears that were falling down his face. 

He was losing consciousness. Black spots forming in his eyes. Man looking at him with this awful smirk. His legs constantly spread with the amount of strength man had in his arms. 

Jack vision was falling, pain not so exhausting anymore as his body just shut down. 

Red was so close and even closer after seeing boys half closed eyes. Not being anymore here, just staring like he was on some drugs. He looked so beautiful like this. Blood smeared on his body with those bruises painting it. He scratched the boy's abdomen, hard to leave painful red marks going down to his dick. He pushed a few more times, groan leaving his mouth as he came hard in the boy's body. Pink sperm falling down and painting white bedsheet. 

“Oh…” He bowed down and whispered to Jack’s ear. “You are such a perfect little lamb.” He says and bites gently on Jack’s ear. 

He gets up cleans himself with the cloth prepared on the nightstand and leaves. 

“See you soon, lamb.” Is audible before he close the doors. 

-.-.-

Red gets down looking at the horrified faces of the club members. It's weird how they look at him when they know what he was doing in the room. 

He smirks and looks at the owner in white suit, the one who agreed to let him take Sean. 

He just smiles in his direction not saying anything more. And hands him money. Even more that he was asked for. “I sure enjoyed this bitch.” He says licking his lips in such a way that Arjuna knows something is off. It's even worse when he realizes that the man has blood on his hands. 

-.-.-

Edward was called for first. He runs to Jack's room and sees the boy tied up and curled on himself. Whimpering even if he is not awake. 

It's not the worst that Edward saw in his life...It's the worst he saw that a human did for selfish pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> -Jack is not agreeing to this, he is there without a constent.  
> -The man is breaking Jack's Jaw  
> -There's no safe word, nor any comfort coming from the abusive character.  
> -A lot of vulgar comments. Jack is treated like a trash.  
> -Jack passes out and needs medical help.


End file.
